Superspartans
by bigmac11098
Summary: what if a genius in literally all aspects, the smartest, fastest, strongest, and most of all ... luckiest was found by the UNSC along with his best friend who met the requirements for the spartan program. But during augumentations something went .. right?
1. Intro

Hello everyone, first i'd like to say that as of right now i am still in school and might not be able to update this story as often as i'd prefer. Also i am a brand new writer this is literally the first time I've ever even considered writing, so please bear with me and if you see a mistake or something that can be improved please tell me. I do hope you all enjoy my story and thankyou.


	2. It all begins with

Chapter 1

It all begins with...

I was scared witless. There was absolotuley no other words I could find to describe how i felt. I was confused but I could tell my best friend, the guy who had always had my back weather it's in a fight or it's just girl problems he was there. When i saw the complete unbelieving shock in Trey's eyes I knew that if i looked into mine i would find the exact same emotions.

We were riding in the back of a UNSC warthog, troop carrier-class with an escort of two additional warthogs infront of us and two more in the back, all stuffed with marines. I dont mean the kind just out of boot-camp i mean the kind of marines that make a pro boxer sweat with just a glance. Now imagine what their constant stares were doing to two fourteen year old boys. I mean sure Trey and I were both absolutely huge for our age we were both, how one person described us. The perfect athletes.

Me, I was tall for my age at 5"11 bordering 6" i weighed about 170-190 pounds. The thing was every last bit of it was pure muscle. Not the huge outragous kind of muscle you find on a body-builder but the lean, hard, thick kind of muscle you find on a football player. Also i didnt only have size, it seemed like god had given me everything i could ask for not only physically but mentally, and Trey was nearly as blessed as i was... nearly. We were both what our teachers called geniuses in the classroom Trey and I were so gifted that we slept through all of calculas, yea that right two 8th graders taking calculas insane, huh. We slept through the whole class yet when it came for test time we aced the test that was 500 questions deep not to mention the 3 page essay required at the end on the history of Einstein's equation MC squared.

Enough of my bragging, I looked up and noticed the convoy was slowing down. I also noticed, we had stopped right infront of.. a large rock? A deep grating sound coming out of nowhere showed me just how wrong i was. The what first appeared as earlier a rock turned out to be a large door to a UNSC secret base. I glanced over at Trey who had been quiet the whole trip to see him just as puzzled as i am. The warthogs starting forward once again carrying us into what would turn out to be a nightmare.


	3. Meeting The Man

Chapter 2

Meeting The 'Man"

As Trey and I entered the base we saw so much activity it amazed us. How could they have such a huge place right here under our noses and we never know! I heard a loud, fake cough like someone was trying to clear their throat. I turned around I saw a very intimidating looking man standing infront of me, then i spotted the 5 golden, crisp, polished stars on his shirt and instantly knew this was the man in charge here. I saluted as best as I knew how to, but all I had to go on was the movies.

" Glad to see you enjoying the base. Is rather overwhelming, first time viewing it. Even looks like your buddy over there has taken a shine to the armory." He stated, waving his hand towards the general direction behind me where I heard a large crash that sounded like several tons of very expensive, military equiptment falling. Lucky and thankfully i didn't hear any screams of pain to accompany it and instantly knew the cause of the commotion, Trey.

As i turned I saw Trey standing beside a overturned scorpion for goddamn's sake. How the hell did he manage that? Well however he did it .. he needs to teach me. He looked over at me with the look of a three year old trying to peek at his Christmas presents and getting caught. I turned back to the general ready to apologize for my friend whenever, he laughed? The last reaction I would of ever expected. Looks like our luck still holds even in the face of a general.

" They're certainly unique ill give them that." he whispered to his assisstant. Unique? why would he care about two teenagers, that in most cases wouldnt even belong within 10 kilometers of a military base?

"Follow me." he ordered with a tone that said no questions asked. "And grab your friend over there, losing a tank in exchange for him being here i dont mind especially one that doesnt even work, but I'd prefer if he doesnt hurt himself." I motioned for Trey to comon before we piss off the general, don't need the only friend and chance of actually getting awnsers to turn on us. We followed the general through a set of tunnels that were so complex i bet even if i did have string I'd still get lost. When we finally came to a door that looked so heavy armored, i bet a full on blast from a MAC round would tickle that thing. Yet all it took for the general to get them to open up was a single glance and 4 simple words that threw my mind into even more confusion and chaos "The spartans are here."


	4. Awnsers

Chapter 3:

Awnsers

We followed the general into a sleek looking room, like the kind a company board would meet in. On the far wall was a large data screen, that looked currently turned off. The general took a seat at the head of the large table and motioned for Trey and I to sit where we pleased. I took a seat on the side of the table opposite of the door, a habit I had developed thanks to the kind of city I lived in where gangs would sometimes randomly come into a room shoot everyone then leave. Trey sat down opposite of me and glanced up, I saw the message in them. Be ready for anything, weather we have to fight or run.

Then a door I previously dismissed opened, in walked a young women in about her low twenties but the only thing that really registered in my mind was her figure. Damn she was hot. With a heart shaped face, blue eyes almost like my own but without the hazy green mine had. I almost forgot to mention she had a set of racks big enough to make my own back hurt and I wasnt even the one who had to lug them around. Again I looked at Trey and whispered "Dibs." He just shook his head and turned back to the screen on the wall which had whirled to life showing us what looked like a suit of armor.

"Hello, I am Rachel as my name tag says. I am in a very bad mood so you two had better keep your eyes on my face and nowhere lower. " she said pointing to Trey and I like she knew exactly where I was really looking.

"Yes ma'am"

we both stuttered out. She nodded looking pleased. "I hope I dont have to remind you of the same thing, general." she said. The general or as I now call him the "Man" merely nodded. "Now the actual reason you two are here is for two reasons. One, to learn of the lives you will lead after I am done with this presentation and two, to learn of the war with the covanent and your job in it." I had heard of the covanent but only really briefly, not much was known about the alien alliance out for humanity other than one thing. They either had to be negotiated with or killed. Those were the only options left.

"First is that you two have been discovered to have above average mental and physical capabilities. Also, lucky for us, your genes look to allow you to become part of the new spartan program. The first batch of spartans known as spartan II's have already been produced and the results are very impressive. However we dont believe they will be enough. You two will undergo extensive training and physical enhancements to become like these spartans. You will first recieve your training then, your augumentations immedietly after." She said almost without taking a breath.

The whole time if felt like hammer after hammer was hitting me as she spoke. " You expect me and my friend to become these "spartans" basically regular soldiers suped up on so many steroids theyre like the fucking hulk with a brain and then expect us to massacre these covanant freaks that are attacking humanity?" I realized this, that lady is fucking. Nuts.

" Yep." she stated like its no big deal.

" Well I'm all for it. Basically your gonna make us like kickass soldiers and then we get to use those new skills on the aliens. Sounds better than trying to live in the ghetto eating ramen noodles everyday for a meal and doing drug runs hoping one of the gangs won't decide to just get rid of us." Trey spoke, for the first time since we had gotten onto the warthogs.

"Well, when you put it that way. I like it." He had changed my mind I thought back to how the thugs would always pick on us before we finally dropped some balls and learned how to fight back but even then these are gangsters. They had guns we didn't and the thought of them seeing me when I came back after the war, shitting themselves, I almost laughed.

"Good." she simply stated, walked back through the door she came in from. Then I turned to the screen that was on the wall earlier, to see it had changed from two suits of armor to a bunch of directions. Looks like they atleast gave us a map of the place.

"Well follow those directions and they'll take you to the pelican that will bring you to your new home for the next three years." He said then proceeded to follow the hot doctor lady out the same door.  
>All that was said after they left was one sentence from Trey "Dude, shit just got real."<p> 


	5. Suprise!

Chapter 4:

Suprise!

3 years. We had been in that camp for 3 long years, but when we left we were two of the most skilled soldiers the UNSC had out of over 100 billion. The only thing that could stop us would be possibly a spartan and even then only because of their physical advantages. Well even they won't be able to stop us for long. Right now I was on a gurney about to head into surgery for my augumentations. Trey was beside me in another, he looked over at me as the nurse put a IV into his wrist.

"You ready?" he asked

"Nope, even after three years in that hellhole, of learning what were about to go through I'm still nervous." I replied.

"Yea, atleast the survival rates are high, or well higher." He said trying to help ease my nervousness.. it didn't help. The suvival chances had only originally been seven percent, seven! Now they were twenty-one percent a three-hundred percent increase and yet still too low, in my opinion. Then the hot doctor, Rachel who had first broke the news about all this to us showed up.

"We're about to put you under, right once the drugs their putting through your IV hit you'll be out like a light. "Oka.." the rest of my sentence was cut off, when they say right once they meant it.

I came to and the first thing I saw was .. nothing? Have you ever woken up but didn't open your eyes? Yea thats what I did, first time I had ever done it too. But even then when I did try to open my eyes I still couldn't see.

"Nice to see you we're awake. There were some complications in both you and Trey." A voice said from nowhere, leaving me a little puzzled and scared until i realized it was Rachel.

"What kind of complications? Why the hell can't I see?" Then the questions I was scared of the most came out." Is Trey still alive?" I couldn't help but burst out. I needed awnsers but then again i was afraid of them at the same time.

"Both you and Trey are perfectly fine. Infact the complications didn't harm you or Trey at all. They confused us at first and even now were not sure what happened. All we do know is that is seemed like the drugs had been made exactly just right for you and Trey. The results are absolutely stunning. We're gonna have a test for you and Trey in a few minutes right after we get you out of bed. Just let me get this blindfold off of you." Rachel replied. Making all the panic and anxiousness go away in a instant. Then I also registered what she'd said at the end blindfold, huh well I feel like a complete dumbass now. Also a test? Wonder what kind.

Then I felt some tugging at the back of my head as the blindfold came off. Finally i could see again but when I did it was nothing like what i was used to. Everything was so clear and sharp. Like it was right up in my face.

"Why is my vision different?" I asked.

"The drugs had a side effect we've never seen on any of the other spartans, it not only enhanced your physical properties but also your senses." Rachel replied. When I tried to stand up, I noticed I felt so uncoordinated. Like it was the first time I'd ever tried it and instantly fell back down luckily to meet a soft bed rather then a stone hard, painful floor. "It'll take you a moment to get used to your new body shouldn't be too hard though, maybe 10 minutes 15 tops." With that said, Rachel left presumebly to check up on Trey. So I set myself to the grueling and frustrating task of relearning my motor functions. I tried standing up and finally on the 5th try managed to stand but it felt like i was on a balance beam tilting and nearly falling every few steps. I cirlced the room about 10 times before I felt confident in my walking again. I looked down though and realized just how far away the floor was. Wonder why. Then looking up I noticed the ceiling was maybe a foot and a half from my head at most. Knowing the ceiling was 10 feet tall from the floor to roof I realized what had happened. I had grew but not just a couple of inches like a teenage growth spurth, no I had gone from being 6"4 to about by my estimates 8" to 8"6 not sure the exact measurements. I went into the bathroom relieved to see the mirror was big enough to see my whole body so I could examine all the changes. What I saw shocked me. I was huge! Standing at about 8"4 I still had my crazy dirty blonde curly hair. Also my deep ocean-blue eyes with a shade of green in them that looked like mist. My face was more angular and chin stronger I noticed my head size hadn't been been left out either it had grown to look fitting with my new body. My neck was twice as thick as a regular ODST's and my shoulders have to be atleast 3 and a half if not 4 feet across. My arms were large for a regular persons about the size of most olympic body-builders.. who had been on steroids so long they're dads used to put it in their baby formula. The rest of my body I couldn't see cause of my hospital gown but I assumed everything down there had gotten a huge boost in size just liked my upper body.. sure hope nothing was left out, such as a special male body part. Wouldn't do to have the little guy down there feeling small, cause I know it wouldn't make me too happy. Anyways, I decided i could finish my examination later. I wanted to go see Trey and then figure out what this test thing was all about.

I walked out of my room to a hallways empty except for doctor Rachel and another giant like me I instantly recognized as my friend. He was a bit taller then even I was at about 8"6 or 8"7 slighty bigger build then me but I had always been the quicker, more agile one of the two of us while he was always the muscle. "Nice to see we both came out alive and generally in one piece. Though I guess they can make out bodies as big as they want but can't make that little brain of yours any bigger, shame huh." I called to Trey teasing him.

"yeah but who needs a bigger brain when you got bigger muscles." He replied. Same response as usual.

"So doc what's the test you were talking about?" I asked.

"Just a basic physical examination." she said "We'll have you lifting weights, running, jumping and maybe a little more depending on what we get from those to see your limitations." I had guessed but wasn't too positive.

We followed Rachel to a large gym that looked like all the equiptment was made just for people who would rip a ordinary workout machine to bolts AKA me and Trey. "We'll well start with just some bench pressing, then the treadmill, then the squat machine, then well finish with some jumping exercises. Should be easy for some big boys like you." Rachel said.

"Pssh, call that a workout, hell that was a joke even before our aurgumentations." my smartass friend replied.

"Fuck off." was all he got as a reply. Funny how a women who we could probably tear in half with one hand had the balls to say that to Trey and even funnier is that Trey actually listened by heading to the treadmill.I get the benchpress I suppose. Before my augumentations I could put up with about 300 pounds now let's see just what I had in me now. I piled on 2 250 pound weights on each side. Why not start off big? As I got into position a group of scientists I hadn't noticed earlier appeared seemingly out of nowhere with clipboards and all. Well here goes nothing. I put my self into position with the bar exactly level with my eyes and hands little more than shoulder lenght apart just as the drill seargent had taught me. I pushed the bar to bring it off the rung it was on to find, suprisingly it was light as a feather and had pushed to hard. I felt something pop in my back and the pain seared into my nerves but compared to the things I went through during my training it felt like a small pinch. Even so I put the bar back down to make sure it was all okay. I stood up and stretched to feel something pop back into place and a sense of relief from the pain wash through the area on the back of my shoulder. Probably just clicked it out of socket or something no big deal, atleast to me. I then went back to the weight selection and carried over another 1500 pounds in the form of 2 500 weights and 2 250 weights one of each went on eithe side. Then sliding back into position and realigning my grip I lifted the bar off the rung. Even then with a total of 2500 pounds it only put light pressure on my arms and as I brought the bar down to my chest my balance of the bar or my grip never wavered for even an instant. Still 70 reps later I was going strong not even feeling anything but strength and power in my arms. I knew spartans were strong but shit this was just insane. The scientists all watched as I stood up, towering over each and every single one of them. Hearing the whirl of a treadmill going into overtime I looked over to Trey, watching him run like a madman at the speed that no human, I don't care who you are, could match. Looking at the speedometer to see it read 55 MPH. I couldn't wait for my turn.

"Man, when they said we'd be stronger and faster I thought they mean I could run like 30 MPH not 55! I wasn't even at my limit it felt like a jog." said as he hopped off the treadmill. Then right before I finshed lacing up my size 29 custom shoes a large man at about 7"8 of height and huge build walked in followed by the "Man" who i hadn't seen in over a year since my last checkpoint in training.

"God, and i thought I was a monster. I'm samuel spartan-034, am or atleast was considered the strongest of the spartans and biggest atleast until I saw you two." The large man, now identified as samuel spoke. I shook his hand and Trey did right after.

"I'm Zain." I said introducing myself.

" I know looked through your profile wouldn't have 2 spartans under my command that i didn't know every little detail about.

"So I assume you'll be our squad leader then?" Trey asked.

"No shit freak, he just stated that." That's the comment that finally drew my attention to the 3rd person who had entered the room behind the general.

"And you are?" I asked trying to keep my anger down and voice controlled like I'd been taught.. but just two seconds and one snap that's all I would need to take that shitstain out. For good.

"Major Norris, command of all the ODST on the ship you'll be joining for your next mission."

Then Samuel spoke before I could really make my daydream a reality "Hey! were all in here together on the same side. Do I see any covanent? that's right I don't so save it for the real freaks." That moment I realized Samuel was right .. but that guy was still a dick."Doctor Rachel I'll be taking spartan-201 and 202 with me for their first field mission. I've been informed they are fit enough for duty?" The general said directing the conversation back to buisness in a few short sentences. "Yes sir, they are." Rachel stated. "Good." was all the general said then turned and walked out with the rest of us falling in line behind him, Trey bringing up the rear.

"If I see that major asswipe alone, He's dead" was all Trey said. Something I already knew. We made it to the hangar where a lone pelican with a pilot standing at perfect attention, was waiting for us. "Load up boys. Time to meet your new team."


	6. Meeting the team

Chapter 5

new friends, new pain

All I remember of the pelican ride was falling asleep and the dorky pilot. We arrived at a base hidden in the mountains. Docking in platform D-4. From what I had seen in the air There was a massive ship here looked like Mammoth-class and The name of the ship was Skull Candy. I liked it. Alot. "Ahh home sweet home" Samuel said as he hopped out the pelican.

"First I want you two to meet the team then were gonna head to the armory from what I saw on your profile, Zain, your a pretty good shot with a SRS, am I correct?"

"Pretty much I'm adequate with all guns but with a SRS I can put down 8 elites in about 4.1 seconds before my argumentations that is." I replied.

"But there's only 4 shots in a magazine." Samuel pointed out, like I don't know that.

"That's my point."

We continued on until we came to a small room, just like the one that began my new difference was there were 3 other spartans in this room.

"That's John-117, That's Kelly-087, currently the 3rd fastest spartan alive." He pointed out, introducing two of our future squad until he was interupted by Kelly .

"Excuse me? 3rd by my count I'm the fastest, you know my top speed is 38 MPH in the suit.

"Suit means the MJOLNIR armor you'll be getting. Right now we're all using the MJOLNIR V but you two lucky bastards are getting something the MJOLNIRX V. Basically you'll have better armor and equiptment than us. And Kelly you used to be the fastest, these two can outrun and out muscle any spartan there is alive. When I came into the gym, while these two were being tested Trey-201 here was doing 55 MPH on a treadmill WITHOUT armor. According to their profiles Zain-200 is even faster."

"Well then, guess ONI finally did it. They created two spartans that are monsters even compared to the spartan II's. So what version are these two being called spartan III's?" Kelly said. She didn't seem upset that we were faster.

"No. As their armor model might of hinted they'll be called spartan x's. there's only two though. These two are the only ones in the whole universe who could of survived the augumentations they went through." Samuel responded. Well it's nice to be getting some info even if were not being told it directly.

"Well let's finish introductions and go to the armory to see what they've got in em, also i want a copy of their profiles." Kelly said, before walking out the door without even any aknowledgment to her command. Guess the team was a democracy.

Once we got to the armory I spotted a shooting range with over 100 targets of various covanent baddies set up.

"Well pick a gun and set up I wanna see what you two can do myself." Samuel said before he went to the wall and leaned beside Kelly. Of course we all know the weapon I went for. A shiny, brand new SRS. Grabbing 10 clips, 40 shots I went over to set up. Trey grabbed a BR-55 and a very very LARGE machinegun the kind they usually set up on a scorpion tank, along with what looked to be thousands of rounds for it. Yep the usual arment for him to. I slid my first clip in and slammed the bolt home, felt good to have a gun in my hands. Taking a deep breath in and out, my own little routine, I sighted down the scope.

3..2..1. CRACK. Half the head of a elite model flew off, where it landed I never saw the next target already lined up before the bullet struck home.

CRACK. A hole appeared right where an elites heart would be.

CRACK. The neck was torn out from under, once again, another elites head, which was just barely holding on by those last few stitches.

CRACK. My next target was a hunter who suddenly found, had he been real, his whole arm blown off thanks to a 14.5x114mm round right in its armor cink.

I popped out my first clip and grabbed my second all in the blink of a eye, once again sighted down my scope and found my first target, this time a grunt.

CRACK. To anyone but the best of spartans it would of seemed as though I had never even stopped firing. The grunt would of exploded in a cloud of methane had I been out in the field.

CRACK. Another down.

CRACK. A jackal model finds itself blown in half from the waist.

CRACK. My final round met with the eye of a brute cheiftan wielding its intimidating hammer.

I stopped firing, pulled up my rifle, took out the magazine and laid it to my left, the empty side. I always set up the same, full mags to my right , empty to my left and half-full ones. Well I never found myself with one.

"Well, timer says it took you 2.5 seconds to blow a full covanent patrol to pieces. Not sure if I should trust it but I do know one thing, you just became my new best friend." Samuel said, like he didn't believe the speed and accuracy I had with the SRS. Pride ripped through me, I knew I had made a good first impression.

"Alright 201, your turn show us what you can do other than be mean and scary looking. "With pleasure."

Trey set down his not so little friend pressed the trigger and out jumped dozens of rounds a second. He never let up on the trigger. Not once, as over 20 of the remaining target were absolutely decimated. 3 seconds later the barrage stopped.  
>"I see you somehow managed to get them to bring your MBB along." I said not, at all, suprised at the rate of fire. The MBB, or as Trey likes to say My Bullet Bitch, is a custom machine gun that shoots 75 5.67x89mm roudns a second. His personal baby.<p>

"Yep." Was all I got in response, While he examined every single part of his gun like his life depended on it. Oh yea that right, it did.

"Well that little or, sorry scratch that, huge gun of yours is really impressive but what's even better is how I look at the shooting area and notice not a single bullet hit the wall behind the dummies. Meaning all of the 200 plus bullets you shot tore into the covanent. That's absolutely unfucking heard of!" Samuel cut in.

"Yea, it's easy at the shooting range but in the field my accuracy is cut down a bit but not by too much. Can't blame me though seeing as how I'm the one with the biggest gun im also the one who gets all the special attention from the biggest targets and having elites, brutes and occasionally hunters on your ass while trying to shoot, aim and think at the same time can be tricky." Trey said. "But I'm still a badass." Knew that was coming Trey wasn't what you would call modest or humble and had actually been really quiet today wonder why.

"Well either way your both good to me. Kelly what you think?"

"I think theyre both good, real good."

"That's that then. Let's show you two to the armory for your suits, then the bridge to meet the captain of the head honcho here Admiral Jackson."

The armory was a personal room full of weapons and equiptment I knew even the ODST's weren't cleared to use without special permission. Then I spotted them the MJOLNIRX V suits mine was sleet black while Trey's was a solid gold. Overall, I was impressed. "Well go ahead try em on." Samuel said giving us permission. Trey and I ran to our respective suits and put them on peice by peice until all that was left was the helmet. The second I put it on I saw a health display, a ammo counter, a shield display and other information readouts that I'm really just to lazy to explain. The armor weighed about half a ton but it felt light as a feather. I felt even stronger then before.

"I think I just had a orgasm." Was all I could say. I loved them and could sure as hell understand why the spartans wore them soo much.

Pretty nice huh. And the best part is they dont screw up your coordination like the augumentations do. No time to play around though the Admiral wants us to be at the bridge pronto."

Going through doorway after doorway and over 4 miles of the ship, a relatively small part considering Skull Candy was over 56 miles long and 10 miles in width. We came upon the bridge of the ship. There were high ranking officers everywhere. Then the question popped into my head.

"Hey Sam, what rank are Trey and I? What rank is the rest of the team?"

"You and Trey are recruits, sorry but you gotta start at the bottum. I'm a Warrant officer. John is a seargent grade one along with Kelly and the last member of our team who you didn't get to meet earlier, spartan James-005 is a corporal. He was busy with a doctor onboard due to some injuries in our previous mission. Don't ask what it was, classified information all I can say is we blew up a base that was pumped full of covanent troops just to be pursued for over 50 clicks by a wing of 9 banshees." Samuel replied.

"Sounds like fun." Trey commented. I wondered again why he had been so quiet since our aurgumentations. I'll have to find out when I could. Admiral Jackson was a short man of maybe 5"9 tops but a strong build that told you I'm in charge got a problem with it I'll put a bullet in your stomach. The long way.

"Hello and I assume these two big guys are our new spartans. Welcome aboard the Skull's Candy." The admiral said shaking our hands. Then a spartan I hadn't seen the one i was assuming to be James walked in following John. So that's where he had dissapeared to."We'll be heading for Tantalus in 3 hours now that our repairs are complete and supplies replenished. Head to the sleep chambers. We'll arrive in 3 weeks I want you all knocked cold in 5 minutes. Understood?" The admiral said to the assembled spartan team. "Sir yes sir!" Was the instant response he got from all 6 of them.

I hated being put to sleep all the narcotics and the sudden freeze you feel right before you go under is uncomfortable to say the least. After stripping down and stepping into my own chamber marked Zain-200. To my right was Trey's who had already entered his. I stepped in and my finger was hovering 3 inches from the button that would seal me away for 3 weeks when I heard one last statement and question from Trey."Our first mission together as spartans, We're both gonna walk away from it alive no questions asked and no other options. Deal?

"Deal."


	7. Author note

Super Quick Author's Note

Hello, just a quick note saying that I am planning on making the chapters longer the first few will probably be a little shorter but as the story goes on the chapters will get longer as I progress in my writing skills. Also I would like to know, what you all as readers, think of the story so far if you like the idea dislike it, and the areas I can work on to improve my writing. My story will be different then the original halo stories. The two characters I have created will have a major impact in the story line. Thankyou for reading so far, once again any mistakes or improvements that can be made I would really appreciate being told. Also im open for suggestions later on in this story, Zain/spartan-200 will be put into a relationship. If any of you readers out there have a idea of what you would like it to be like and with who such as with just a regular marine, ODST, or another spartan i'm open to the suggestions. They don't have to just be about the romance part either. If you think you have a good idea that would be nice for the story as it had developed so far such in the war side of the story or anything at all send me a message. Well that wasn't really as short as i planned haha. One more time thankyou for reading and please review! :D


	8. First Mission

Chapter 6

First mission

The first thing I heard was the sirens. The loud wail instantly brought me to my senses. It was then that I could finally comprehend the message that was being sent out over the intercoms."Covanent forces soon to be engaged gear for battle." Then I knew my first real mission wasn't going to be the one the admiral had planned for my squad. No it was going to be one we were forced into with no preperation at all. Let's hope my training held up to the task.

I quickly dressed and glanced over, noticing trey doing the same. The rest of my team stood beside the door. "Our squad is known as Angel. Callsigns are samuel, angel-1, John angel-2, Kelly angel-3, James angel-4, Zain angel-5, and Trey angel-6. Customized call names will be figured out when we have more time. Our first objective is too head for the bridge. Any convanent we come across are fair game, Let's move." Samuel said, instantly showing why he was incharge.

We made our way through a long hallway, our sleep chamber had just been 500 meters from the bridge so we could get there quickly incase of an attack just like this. The Hallway led straight to the bridge so we could sprint top speed. Which for our squad was 30 MPH a light jog for both me and Trey. We made it to the bridge in just under 25 seconds. Encountering no covanent and very few marines who had all just like us, obviously woken moments ago.

The admiral was on deck waiting for us, hands behind his back. The squad stopped and stood at attention infront of him. "Angel squad reporting for duty, Sir!" He announced.

"Good. Follow me." The admiral replied. Then took us over to a holoboard showing the battlefield. "5 covanent frigates, 3 CCS-battlecruisers, and 1 assault cruiser just popped out of slipspace and are preparing to engage us in combat.

"That's a big fleet, strong too. We don't stand a very good chance against it." I observeed outloud.

"Don't worry about the ship-to-ship combat. The Skull Candy is the pride of the UNSC navy. Literally the strongest ship available to it. We have not only our main MAC cannon on the front as heavy weaponry but, 3 weaker but still strong, rotable MAC cannons on the topside of the ship. No, well handle the ships fine the only problem is the boarding parties which is where your team comes in. Really simple mission for you angel squad. Kill all covanent that even dare come 100 meters to my hull. I suggest you go to the armory for weapons. Then carry out your mission. Get moving."

"Yes, Sir!" we all replied.

"We'll go to the armory load up and head out well start from the bridge and work our way out. It's a big ship so it would take us days to go all the way through it througly. We'll go where were needed first that's the closest, find out when they need help next and head there, killing as we go. Let's move out."

The run to the armory was even shorter then the run to the bridge. The personal spartan armory had literally everything you could ask for. First we all went to our respective suits and geared up. Once the helmet was on I switched to our private team channel, Checked to make sure my shields were working properly then proceeded to the arms section. My favorite. I grabbed of course my handy SRS. I took as much ammo for it as I could cram even grabbing a large backpack to hold additional ammo. I first grabbed 5 clips of standard ammunition, then 5 of the shredder rounds which if we came upon a hunter would tear it to pieces, next 5 anti-armor clips then last but not least my own creation. 5 clips of what I call blaster rounds. Basically its a regular bullet, but on the inside of it is a small charge almost like a C-4 but on one again a smaller scale. Once it comes in contact with a solid object or covanent it sets a time to explode 2 seconds after impact. Great for large groups or tougher enemies such as a brute. Then proceeded to grab a Assault rifle-B. These babies go for power over recoil rather then the A version. Being a spartan though allows me to take the B version and not worry about the recoil hence no loss of accuracy. I then proceeded to grab 10 clips of 64 bullet mags. 4 fragnation gernades on my left hip, and something special on my right hip. A energy sword that ONI was kind enough to spare, that had a nuclear power chip. In short it lasted alot longer.

I looked over too Trey, to see him armed with his good-ole MBB and what was quiet literally thousands of rounds slung over his shoulders and in his backpack along with a shotgun slung across his back increase we had to get greasy with some covie bastards.

The rest of the squad seemed to have the same general arment. Assault rife with shotgun. Although I noticed Kelly had a SRS, as well along with a BR-55. She was our designated marksmen and if I needed, my sniping partner.

Samuel then turned his open channel and within seconds we had our first job.

"This is Seargent hikes reporting from dock-A. Were under heavy covanent assualt 3 dead and 8 wounded, all friendly armor, equiptment, and pelicans have been moved save for 2 LAAG warhogs set up to assist in holding back covanent invaders. Currently have 31 active marines and a 4 man ODST squad trying to hold off from our count so far 7 elites, 2 being major domos, over 50 grunts, a dozen jackals, and a hunter squad. Requesting assistance until a relief force can be brought in next wave of enemy invaders currently ETA 9 minutes.

"That's us it's not far let's move." With that Samuel was first out the door with the rest of us following quickly.

We rounded a bend the last one until we reached the dock with the marines to find 2 minor elites, in blue armor, 9 grunts, and 4 jackals, 2 with carbines. Samuel led the charge him, john , and james rushed in with shotguns while Trey provided heavy cover fire, Kelly taking pot-shots with the BR at the grunts, wittling down their numbers. I myself decided my first kill of the day would be a elite.

Sighted down my scope went 5x zoom from 50 meters out and ended right on the left side of an elite,CRACK. He dropped in a spray of blood, that I only glimpsed at, for the two jackals were responding about to lower their carbines and take aim. They never got the chance

CRACK. one dropped dead with a hole in his eye

CRACK. The second missing a chunk of his lower torso.

with one shot left I decided to waste a grunt who was cowering behind a box that clearly labeled raw meat. Which was perfect cause thats what he was. Dead meat.

CRACK. my final bullet blew the house to the methane pack on his back and the next bullet that whizzed through there was compliments to Trey. In a instant the methane ignited creating a miniature explore blowing the remaining 2 grunts to dust. I stood up and contimplated weather those were my kills or Trey's? Eh I'll let him have it, theres plenty to go around.

We scavenged what we could, getting a few plasma grenades for our efforts, from the bodies quickly before moving into the dock.

When we arrived the marines were set up behind a baracade of large metal defensive baracades and a long line of sandbags that the flesh-seaking plasma was tearing through. I instantly went to work on the line of covanent troops advancing on our position. Not paying the least attention to the rest as they too set to work or the state of the marines that could be dealt with afterwords.

Having already slapped in a fresh mad. Although this one was blaster rounds I sighted down my sights once again to see a beautiful opertunity. Two elite minors lined up for a headshot on both.

CRACK. not even feeling the recoil of the monster I held in my hands the bullet blew through the shields of the first elite although sadly sticking in his skull. Oh well 2 seconds later the second elite fell victim to the blaster rounds specialty.

CRACK. A jackal lost his arm and fell over clutching a lifeless stump.

CRACK. A grunt fell over headless heading to the afterlife. Soon followed by 4 of his little butt-buddies who had decided to crowd a little to close.

CRACK. one of the major domos in red lost his shields and took a bullet to the leg although managed to crawl to cover behind a support beam.

The reason for my shot missing was due to a large explosion I heard, turning out to be one of our support hogs being fried by the hunters finally showing themselves. Well there goes another 3 marines I said quickly counting what I could see of the men gunning and taking cover behind the vehicle.

I loaded a shredder round into my rifle to see samuel charging one of the hulking beasts. One-on-One. The monster swung only to meet Samuel's hands catching the shield arm of the beast and holding it at bay. Now I knew why Samuel was the strongest spartan out of the II's. He wasn't the only one doing work. Kelly had taken to going CQC on the covanent moving with almost ghostly speed and agility through the convanent ranks tearing them apart with a large set of knives that I didn't see her equipt in the armory. The remaining grunts and single hunter were mopped up in one shot by a rocket-wielding marine who had better aim then most.

The next wave wasn't expected for another 4 minutes and the relief force of a solid 30 marines and 3 warthogs coupled with the remaining 26 marines and 1 warthog were plenty to hold against the next wave. The covanent had the UNSC beat in space battles on average 2-to-1 but for every UNSC marine that fell atleast 3 covanent ground forces went with him/her.

"Angel squad regroup at the entrance to the dock." I heard over the COM in my head.

When we were all back together everyone seemed to be okay no injuries although James had a black spot on his armor's left bicep plate I don't think it really did anything to the near invincible metal other then char the paint.

"The next place were heading is one of the topside MAC cannon operating rooms it's underassault by an estimate of 300 covanent troops, being defended by 150 marines with a scorpion tank. Keep together and let's move they won't hold all year and we need that cannon. Reports from bridge say the Skull Candy has sustained little to no damage other than one plasma turret shot which is nothing to a ship like this and the covanent have lost 4 frigates, a CCS-battlecruiser and another is severly crippled while the third has headed to the surface. It's being persued by 9 destroyers who came out of slipspace to assist us along with over 20 frigates. They should be enough to stop the CCS or atleast stall it and the forces its trying to land in Tantulas' capital Urbeon.

"Sir if its so important then I think we should get moving." Said John, interupting Samuel.

"Right. Let's go."

So far we had come across no covanent forces just we came across a checkpoint in the ship. 6 different passages one for each of us to take. with a cackle from the COM Samuel informed us of the plan "Angel 2 and 3 will take the first tunnel, me and angel 4 will take the third luckily the second and fourth tunnels are down leaving the last two respectivly for angel 5-6, since you two are the strongest and fastest you'll go solo."

We all headed into our respective tunnels which at the very end twisted to meet once again into one massive tunnel. After 300 meters the lights went out and I heard a door to my right open. seeing the flash of a energy sword spring to life and the shadow of a elite in ultra armor brought me to my senses. I quickly dropped the SRS kicked it away to prevent damage and pulled out my own energy sword. It's one thing to be able to cut down elites with the energy sword in a huge battle. It's a entirely different one to take one on one-v-one. Seeing as how these things train with them their whole lives. The elite stepped forward and took a swipe at my head coming from the right. Bringing up my own blade I parried it upwards over my head and brought my hand around hand open and clapped the elite over the ear. A effective move if used with enough force, that can throw ones balance out of wak. Before the elite could recover he found a energy sword through the gut courtesy of me.

Thankfully as the doctor had said my senses were enhanced as well so I could hear the heavy breathing of another hostile in the area. I could see of course in the dark, something all spartans can do. Meaning whatever it was decided to hide in a room I slowly continued down the hall keeping eyes and ears open, energy sword out. When I heard it a quick shuffle and a door sliding open to my 7 O'clock I quickly turned to see a hunter shield coming at me. It connected shutting my shields down to zip and slamming me into the wall along with my energy sword sliding into the room the original elite had attempted to ambush me that was their original plan a pincer ambush the elite from the right and hunter from the left. Why did the elite attack prematurely then? For whatever reason I was thankful a hunter and a elite ultra would of been bad news in close-quarters.

Then the hunter began to advance on me ready for the final strike. A crazy idea popped into my head and just hoped that hunters had genders like males and were weak in a certain area. Right before the shield began to swing I kicked out at the armor around the hunter's groin to feel it crumple like tin foil and to my suprise the hunter fliched and fell nearly backwards ,leaning against the wall, bent over in pain but apparently this one either had a little dick or some balls of steel. Well let's hope this armor is as good as they say, with my shields still down and the hunter in mid-swing I knew it would connect.

I felt the impact toss me halfway down the the remainder of the hall. The hit might of been able to throw me but it, to my suprise didn't even daze me. I felt like a 12 year old girl had tried to punch my arm! This armor sure is the shit. Looking to my left I saw my SRS almost like in the movies where its just barely in reach. I grabbed, aimed, and click. Jammed. Well fuck about summed it up, they sure as hell don't show what to do when this happens. Throwing my SRS to the side once again I decided it was time to really test these argumentations. I was about to see if I could charge a hunter head-on and win.

Standing up I charged full speed. Even faster than Trey I closed on the hunter in a matter of even less then a second rearing at the speed of a warthog! Hitting the hunter with the force of, what probably felt to it, like a MAC slug, barreled into it lifting it off its feet like a football blocker and slammed it into the ground denting the thick, over 5 meters of grade-A titanium. Then continued to wail on it with punches like sledgehammers. Finally I stopped to see the hunter broken and shattered. Covered in gore I instantly thought. If I don't get bragging rights for this I'll be pissed.

Turning the corner I saw John, Kelly, Samuel, and Trey standing over James who had a large gash across his chest. Pouring bio-wound, the equivalent to a fix it all which holds the skin together to stop bleeding, seals arteries and veins closed and relieves pain assisted him in standing. Then turning to me Samuel said " He'll be fine don't worry unexpected elite minor just scratched him."

"Alright." I didn't mention the ambush to myself that could wait we still needed to keep that MAC cannon online and it had been 3 minutes since we left for it. Hmm seemed longer then that though.

"The cannon is just on the other side Angel-2 will take point followed by me and angel-4 and 6 with 5 taking rear and 3 infront of five let's move."

It took us only another 25 seconds before we heard the fight and the boom of the scorpion cannon working into overtime. There were 4 entrances to the room with the cannon each one being assaulted by not only over 100 covanent but lead by a zealot. We hit the back of the swarm attacking the north-east entrance cutting down the zealot in seconds and began pouring lead into the ranks closest to us which mostly consisted on higher up elites.

With me only having my assault rifle I had to get a little clsoer to the fight then earlier but like it's been mentioned before I maybe best with a SRS but that doesn't mean I slack on the rest of my skills. Blowing through mag after mag until I was only down to 2 left I had peppered groups of grunts jackals, with practiced ease putting the bullets in the holes of their shield, and even taking a few elites in hand-to-hand we finally burst through the front ranks to see about only 60 marines standing and the scorpion tank immobile due to a plasma gernade taking one of the tracks out, but thankfully still with a working cannon.

Without even a glance or a word we moved onto the next tunnel and just my luck there happened to be a abandoned SRS beside a dead marine with what I assumed needler wounds. Since they explode though I couldn't be sure. I had kept all my ammo from earlier so I had no worry about that and went right to work.

CRACK. A elite minor loses his life

CRACK. A grunt explodes in methane

CRACK. A hunter slumps down dead right before his cannon goes of vaporizing a jackal nearby due to the aim being ajusted by the power of my bullet.

CRACK. A jackal sniper loses his right arm but sadly lives.

rinse and repeat. That's how the battle went for the next 10 minutes, sometime in there i had ran out of ammo and went scouring for assault rifle bullets to find a large amount among the dead marines, then proceeded to join my other spartans in close quarters except for Kelly who had managed to continue burning through SRS ammo and using her BR to great affect. Trey also had switched to his shotgun charging the covanent lines roaring 6 shells into the the enemy ranks to great a gaping hole then retreating even faster to allow his shields recharge. With his speed the tactic worked everytime. By the time the last entrance was finally secured only 13 marines remained standing, the tank long gone due to a suicidal wave of grunts that also took the lives of nearly a dozen marines. Finally in the end we managed to hold out.

Reinforcements showed up after a long wait to declare that all the covanent ships had either been destroyed or one of the 2 that got away. The assault cruiser was one, which had managed to drop to lower atmosphere but wasn't going anywhere soon and was deploying troops into Urbeon

"We should report to the bridge and see how the admiral is holding up and where he wants us next." Samuel said, standing up.

"God. Another mission. Can't we get some sleep?" Trey complained and I don't blame him we were all wiped. Being put to sleep isn't the same as a good nights rest so when we all woke up we were already exhausted.

"No, We're spartans, the first ones in and the last ones out. Every second we waste people are dieing."

Trey seemed to consider that for only the briefest of seconds before nodding slowly. "Your right. sorry I'm just in a real bad mood.

"That's alright. This is your first field mission. You and Zain are stronger and faster then us but we have experience that you two 's go"

We arrived at the bridge to find out just why the Skull Candy was the navy's pride and joy. They hadn't even taken a single straight hit other then one plasma torpedo that even with the power it holds behind it hardly went a meter and a half into the hull.

"Angel squad your going surface for your next mission. What you'll do is your supposed to get topside through SOEIVs to 'll then proceed to destroy 6 scarabs deployed by the covanent that are pushing our lines back further and 'll be provided with transportation and weapons upon arrival. Good luck." Was all the admiral said before going back to running and rerunning tests on the ships hull, weapons, and communicating to the pelican pilots to begin deploying part of the massive contigent the Skull Candy held. Over 100,000 marines all combat ready not to mention 1,000 ODSTs and 6 spartans.

The closest SOEIVs were 10 miles away but thanks to a short warthog ride donated by a very generous captain the trip was cut down to only a 8 mile drive using the traveler's hallway. That was as wide as a four lane highway and went all the way along the lenght of the ship to transport troops, supplies and more to any part of the ship quickly. If it was ever captured or taken over though during a boarding it could be used as the exact opposite of it's original purpose.

Arriving at the SOEIVs the spartans abandoned all weapons and ammo except one assault along with 2 64 bullet mags each so they could travel light. Then stepping into their respective SOEIV. They all gave the green light for go only to be told they had to wait an additional 60 seconds before their pods could launch. A small screen on the side began the countdown.

A SOEIV drop is both frightening and amazing at the same time. You don't know if you'll survive the landing and that's what's scary but then again falling through the atmosphere at over 500 MPH is pretty impressive. Finally the countdown reached 0. Hopefullly they were in time to stop those scarabs. Either way they were gonna send the covanent right back to where they belonged. Hell.


	9. The pains of war

Chapter 7

The pains of war.

Falling through that atmosphere, I caught of a glimpse of our landing area. Several large skyscrapers and office buildings. With a jolt, my SOEIV flew through the side of a office building at 50 stories high and crashed into another finally stopping, 7 stories up. Still a ways to walk, sadly. I pressed the eject button, to watch the door boost off, grabbed my assault rifle, sliding in my first of two mags. Gun up, ready for anything I'd encounter. I searched the floor I had landed on. It was clear. Then I headed to the window to locate where the rest of my squad had landed. My helmet identified a spartan on the street below me as James. Trey had landed on the second floor of my building along with John. Kelly and Samuel were in the building across the street. In short we were all very, very close. Looks like they fixed the accuracy on these things.

"Angel squad sound off." The COM crackled.

"Angel-2 and 6 have landed on the second floor of a office building. Positioned across the street from you, Angel-1 and Angel-3" I head John list his and Trey's position.

"Angel-4 on the street below you. I'll find cover and wait." James said.

Finally I sounded off."Angel-5 here, I've landed in the same building as 2 and 6 just 5 stories above them."

"Good 3 and I will head to 4. 5 head downstairs link up with 2 and 6 then meet up with us on the street, then we'll head towards our first objective, which is to find a weapon stash ONI hid for us just a mile and a half away." Samuel commanded.

I headed for the stairs in the corner that I had discovered while searching the floor. I made my way down floor by floor until on the 3rd floor I came across a jackal sniper sound asleep. Ever wonder what happens when a large knife meets the brain of a jackal? Blood. And lots of it. After wiping off the gore I continued down the final set of stairs to see Trey covering the stairs going down, While John was turning a dead brute, with 3 bullet holes in it's chest, over.

"Thing was dead when we got here. Must of been a marine fire team coming through the area. Wounds are old though I'd say about 8 to 10 hours." John informed me.

"That's fine. We need to move. 2 on point, with me. 6 bring up the rear."

We proceeded down the last set of stairs and saw the rest of our spartan team behind a large slab of concrete that had been upturned.

"We're all here. No injuries right?" Samuel asked.

"Sir, what about 4's cut?" Kelly said worried.

"I'll be fine we need to get this mission done then we can look at it." James insisted.

Hardass. We continued alone the road in radio silence, just 100 meters from the stash we were being supplied with, we came across 3 brute captains tossing around a young girl, about 8 years old.

"We have to save her." Kelly stated the obvious.

"We will. 5 and 6 you two sneak up on them. You get caught the girl dies. No mistakes."

I dropped to the ground and began crawling along the left sidewalk while Trey came from the right. Despite being 8" giants and in armor that weighs over 1000 pounds we were silent. Dead silent. Then one of the brutes pulled out a spiker and brought the blade down, straight into the little girls eye. Deep, but not enough to put her out of her misery. A move meant clearly just to bring pain. She screamed loudly. The worst thing I had ever heard.

"Move in now!" The COM cracked.

No more time for stealth. I popped up and unloaded on the brute closest to me. Finally after 27 bullets had left my clip he dropped I looked to switch to the next, only seeing one let who Trey had picked up by the neck and snapped with a loud crack. Then we all gathered around the dieing girl who hadn't even registered her saviors as the pain was all she knew.

"We didn't make it." Was the sad truth that James blurted out.

"She's going to die." We all had already known that but it felt worse actually hearing it.

"The only thing we can do is put her our of her misery. If noone wants to volunteer I'll do it." Samuel said.

Then I felt the guilt of her death hit me. It was my fault I should of crawled quicker, Instead of watching the brute stab her, should of taken action. A little girl had lost her life, the last feeling and emotions she would know in this world were pain and suffering but I steeled myself. Planning to atleast cut those emotions short.

"I'll do it." Was all I said before shakily, I pointed the muzzle of my rifle to the little girls head. One shot from just a little assault rifle. Yet it sounded even louder then the explosion of a planet thanks for a SHIVA nuclear warhead. It hurt me. All the pain I had felt before this point, the beatings, the training, and most of all. The torture. This instant, they felt like nothing compared to the pain of having to shoot this little girl knowing the whole thing was all my fault. But I was a spartan. Humanity's best. I shoved the feelings aside and focused on my mission. Stop those scarabs.

"Are you okay?" Trey asked.

"Okay? No. Can I still fight? Yes."

Then not another word was said as we walked into the parking garage our NAV points were directing us to. It ended in a elevator. Looking at the floors, I noticed print on the wall above a big red button, saying "God's messengers." Angels. I hit the button and the elevator lurched downwards.

The ride took us less then 5 seconds yet, if my helmet is right, we went over a mile underground. When the doors opened we found ourselves in a long hallway that stopped at a door. Samuel put his hand on a scanner and it opened to reveal yet another long hallway and another door. Performing the same action as with the last we found out just how many stops ONI had decided to pull for us.

The room was huge! Lined up on one wall was 4 scorpions, on another there were 2 hornets, how we get them out I don't know, on another there were about a dozen warthogs. 4 troop carriers, 4 LAAG warthogs, and 4 rocket-launching warthogs. Then on the final wall there were over a dozen mongooses lined up.

"Allow me to explain why ONI has given us so many resources, and don't worry about the guns you see those four doors, one on each wall, they lead to a room stashed with so many weapons just one of those rooms could last 500 marines over 2 hours in a nonstop firefight. Now this will be our base of operations for the time we are in Urbeon. The covanent want in here. Bad, because one of their prophets have been captured and is being held in the city. He's not one of the top 3 prophets but a step below them. Meaning the covanent can't glass the city even if we let them in and with the Skull Candy and the reinforcements being sent to us they won't get the chance either way. Our mission is to help hold off the covanent. ONI wants one month and were here to make sure they get it. All the equiptment here is to last us a month. There is another garage with the exact same amount of vehicles below us. I'll release you all to wander the base and get familiar with it later. First go grab the weapons you'll need and hop in a mongoose, were going for speed over power I want a driver and gunner per mongoose. Since there are 3 scarabs well break apart into 3 groups. Now get moving" Samuel said, revealing there's alot more to this mission then first expected.

Me and Trey both decided without even a word that we we're one of the teams, so we went into the armory together. I grabbed a SRS, along with just 10 clips of regular ammunition, since we would be here so long I wanted to save the special shots for last. Then a BR-55 with 5 clips of 32 bullets. Finally 2 M6D's followed. along with 6 clips of 12 rounds. The M6D's compared to M6C have a longer range and more power taking only 4 shots to drop a elite minor's shields while a M6C takes about 9 But it has more recoil. Grabbing 2 frag gernades i was ready. Trey, since he had been forced to leave his MBB on the Skull Candy, grabbed a assault rifle-B with 12, 64 bullet magazines. Along with a M19 SSM rocket launcher. Grabbing a large duffel bag began to stuff HEAT rockets into it until it was packed full with 18 rockets not to mention the 2 he had already loaded. We were ready. We came out to see James and John already had left and Kelly and Sam were loading up.

"We'll split up and take our scarabs. Keep in touch if you finish early and another team needs help, get there." With that Samuel hit the pedal and was off.

"I call shotgun" Trey said, already on the back with his rocker launcher ready.

"Yea, we all know if you drive were dead."

He chuckled and said "You just don't know how to hang on."

I merely laughed and hopped into the drivers seat, gunned the mongoose and flew out the entrance in the wall that had opened up and would close after we left. Leaving no trace of it being there whatsoever.


End file.
